staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 listopada 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: 6.35, 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości 8.05 "Miasteczko na granicy" (47/52) "Czwarta władza" - serial prod. kanadysko--francuskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.05 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 9.30 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla najmłodszych 9.45 Dzieci dzieciom 9.55 Gimnastyka oczu - Sokoli wzrok 10.00 "Kontratak" (40/44) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francusko-amerykańskiej 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Zanim powiesz rozwód (w związku z Europejskim Dniem Otyłości) 11.20 Grajmy w szachy 11.30 Magazyn Notowań 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Szkoły za oceanem 12.40 Oświatowe informacje 12.50 Wiedzieć, znaczy żyć (7) - Zajechanie drogi 12.55 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - Jestem pasażerem 13.10 Co orzeknie sąd - Osiedle Czerwonego Sępa 13.30 Nasza klasa - Ada co podpowiada 14.00 "Byle do dzwonka" (6/50) - serial prod. USA(emisja z teletekstem) 14.30 Ja - program dla młodzieży 14.55 Lekcja języka angielskiego. Who are you? (2) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę? - rozmowa z pracodawcą 15.20 Ja i moje życie - Obowiązki - dlaczego by nie 15.35 Polska znana i mniej znana 15.50 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak skutecznie rozwiązywać problemy (2) 16.15 Kadra czeka 16.40 Bezpieczniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Jaka to melodia?" - quiz 17.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Prognoza pogody 17.55 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 18.10 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Smerfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Czerwoni" (1/2) - film biograficzny prod. USA 22.00 MdM 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Nocne rozmowy 0.40 "Krew na piasku" - melodramat prod. hiszpańskiej (1989) 2.35 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (powt.) 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Polaków portret własny (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kocham Lucy" (1/13) - serial komediowy prod. USA (1951) 9.00 Świat kobiet (0-70035277) 9.30 "Nieujarzmiona Afryka" (8/24) "Spuścizna" - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej 10.00 Ale heca! - program dla dzieci 10.30 "Legenda o Białym Kle" - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 "Vernon Johns" - film fab. prod. USA (1994) 12.30 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.55 Lubelskie Konfrontacje Teatralne: "Oblicza polskiego OFFU" 14.20 Clipol (powt.) 14.45 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Janusz Korczak - "Król Maciuś Pierwszy" 15.35 Artysta i dzieci - "Eva Rubinstein" - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podaj łapę 16.35 "Cosby" (7/107) "Najlepszy w Astorii sklep z antykami" - serial kom. prod. USA 17.00 Mixer - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 Tele wizje Kultury: Warszawa pisarzy 19.35 Ale heca! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Teatr Dwójki - Scena Popularna Lucille Fletcher ,,Bezsenność" 21.05 "Stulecie zwykłych ludzi" (6/9) "Rok 1924 - genialny pomysł Forda" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Optimus sport telegram 22.40 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.50 "Skok na Lufthansę" - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 0.25 Kronika ME w szermierce 0.35 Robert Chojnacki Big Beat - platynowy koncert (1) 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.10 Poza rok 2000 - serial 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 Namiętność - telenowela wenez. 11.40 Dziś w Tele Trójce - reportaż 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Japończycy są lepszymi kochankami - komedia 13.35 Serce Klarity - serial hiszp. 14.00 Muzyczne kino - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Niebroda czyni filozofa - czyli szkiełko i oko 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Lucky Luck - serial anim. dla młodych widzów 15.40 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inne światy - serial franc. 16.05 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Obserwatorium 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Nie tylko w szafie 17.30 Serce pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Opolskie portrety miast 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (3) 18.30 Pogarda - serial wenez. 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Gwiazdy Jazzu w Hołdzie Louisowi Armstrongowi - koncert galowy 20.00 Najdłuższa kadencja - serial ang. 20.55 Wojna rosyjska - Krew na śniegu - serial ang. 21.50 Program na sobotę 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela wenez. 22.40 Reportaż 23.00 100% Live 0.05 Hektor włóczęga - film kanad. 1.35 Zew natury - serial dok. 2.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07:15 Zemsta (207) 08:00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 08:15 Serce dla zdrowia 08:23 CLIP - G.Michael "You have ....." 08:29 Reklama TV3 08:30 Pogarda (107) 09:10 Pies Dinki (3) 09:30 CLIP 09:34 Trailer (pt. 22:05) 09:35 Złote rączki (17) 10:03 Mama (8) 10:17 Winda 10:41 Film o T.Nowakowskim 11:37 Niezwykli ludzie 11:42 Zwiastun na pt. 11:45 Wydarzenia XXw. 11:55 Za pięć dwunasta 12:00 TV POLONIA 15:03 CLIP - Just Friends "One of us" 15:06 Trailer 15:10 Zwiastun 15:12 Lucky Luke (20) 15:38 Inne sprawy inni ludzie,inne światy 16:04 Huckeleberry Finn i przyjaciele (16) 16:28 Trailer (pt. 22:35) 16:29 Reklama TV3 16:30 Zbliżenia 16:35 Reklama Tv3 16:36 Zemsta (208) 17:21 Serce dla zdrowia 17:30 Reklama TV3 17:31 Kariera i marzenia M.Dańca 17:40 Trailer (pt.) 17:42 Przer. - Ruina w Turznie 17:44 Co?Gdzie?Kiedy? 17:55 Trójka na 5+ 17:58 Zwiastun "Panoramy wsi" 17:59 Reklama TV3 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia 18:30 Trailer (sob.) 18:32 Reklama 18:35 Pogarda (108) 19:15 Reklama 19:16 Zwiastun 19:17 Trójka na 5+ 19:21 Lis Leon (12) 19:30 Gwiazdy jazzu w hołdzie L.Amstrongowi 20:00 Reklama 20:03 Najdłuższa kadencja (4-ost.) 20:54 Reklama 20:55 Wojna rosyjska (9) 21:46 Reklama 21:47 Zbliżenia 22:00 Sportowa Trójka 22:06 Szkice z Yachem 22:31 Trójka na 5+ 22:34 Nocny portier I KASETA Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen San-Diego? - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - serial USA 9.30 Żar młodości - serial kanad. 10.30 Nieustraszony - serial USA 11.30 F/X - serial USA 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra - zabawa 13.00 Rykowisko - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Małolata - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Parada par: gra - zabawa 15.00 Batman - serial dla dzieci 15.20 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Nie tylko dla dam 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Drużyna "A" - serial 17.45 Karolina w mieście 2 - serial USA 18.15 Świat według Bundych - serial USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Renegat - serial USA, ok g. 19.25 Prognozna pogody 19.55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA, ok. g. 20.50 Losowania Lotto 21.00 Nikita - film USA 21.55 Człowiek. którego nie ma - film USA 22.55 Wyniki Lotto 23.00 Informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes Tydzień 23.45 Psychoza 3 - film USA 1.30 Przytul mnie - magazyn muzyczny 2.30 DJ'S Club - magazyn muzyczny 3.00 Dance JUMP - magazyn muzyczny 3.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle 8.00 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Między kuchnią a salonem 9.15 Pacific Drive - serial 9.50 Twoje pieniądze 10.00 Telesklep 10.15 Anna - telenowela 11.15 Poczta pani Edyty 11.30 Radiowe życie - serial 12.00 TVN Fakty 12.05 Krok w krok 12.30 Maria - serial 13.15 Słodka zemsta - serial 14.00 Odkrywcy 14.30 Twój problem, nasza głowa 15.15 Pod koszem - serial 15.45 USA High - serial 16.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.45 TVN Fakty 17.00 600 sekund życia 17.15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 18.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 18.30 TVN Fakty regionalne 18.45 Dobra cena 19.20 Pogodowa ruletka 19.30 TVN Fakty 20.00 Portret zabójcy - serial 21.00 Britannic w niebezpieczeństwie - Wlk. Bryt. (1974) 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 TVN Fakty regionalne 23.45 Mike Hammer - serial 0.45 Noc, patefon i telefon TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.10 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy 8.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publ. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Magazyn informacji turystycznych 9.30 Dom na głowie - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Kanclerz - serial pol. 11.00 Uczmy się polskiego 11.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Lalka - serial pol. 13.35 Festiwal Inspiracji Chopinowskich - reportaż 14.10 Teresa Torańska przedstawia - Teraz Wy: W blasku, czy w cieniu 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 16.30 Magazyn informacji turystycznych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 17.30 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.45 Tak jak w kinie 18.15 Bar Atlantic - serial pol. 18.45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.15 Pałer - program muzyczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Dixie - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Modrzejewska - serial pol. 21.45 Barwy świętości - film dok. 22.25 Program na sobotę 22.30 Panorama 23.00 24 Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję 24.00 Porozmawiajmy 0.50 Dixie - film anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Bar Atlantic - serial pol. 2.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 2.30 Panorama 3.00 W centrum uwagi - program publ. 3.20 Teledyski na życzenie 3.30 Modrzejewska - serial pol. 4.15 Barwy świętości - film dok. 5.00 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke 5.25 Magazyn informacji turystycznych 5.50 Na królewskim trakcie: Pałac Staszica 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 Pałer - program muzyczny